


New Moon

by FairyNiamh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, Consensual Infidelity, Double Drabble, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 12:17:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12299097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Stiles really likes this bar.





	New Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I did not write yesterday and barely did shite today due to food poisoning. Bad oysters are bad and I will never eat an oyster again.

There was a reason the Stiles liked New Moon. Actually, there are a few reasons. The first, Anonymity. When he slips in the pleasure booths, no one wanted to know his face and/or name; and to be honest, he didn't want to know them either.

Next was the lack of condoms. Now, just so you know, it isn't everyone who can fu-fu no use condom rules. Nope, humans had to wrap before they could tap, only a were is allowed and it is only for oral or anal penetration.

He likes the taste and Derek likes taking his time to cover the stench of other weres on his mate.

Loves the way he fucks him until he can barely walk. Loves the way he proves he is the only Alpha who can satisfy him. Loves how he will encourage him to go back to New Moon, so they can do it again.

Is their relationship fucked up? Probably, but it is how they spice things up and keep things fresh. Will they ever stop? Yeah, when they are ready for children, they'll stop… at least until they retire, probably.

Until then, Stiles will happily suck on and ride as many cocks that come through that hole and Derek will sit outside waiting to fuck his bitch into submission.

~Fin~


End file.
